L'aveu
by Albion-Pendragon
Summary: OS Swan queen: Après avoir ramené Marianne du passé, Emma se sent très mal vis à vis de Regina. Mal au point qu'elle lui révèle un secret qu'elle garde depuis déjà longtemps.


**Ceci est une courte OS que j'ai écrite pour un concours. A la demande d'une amie, j'ai décider de la partager à un public plus large que le jury de ce Concours. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi :) Les reviews sont toujours bienvenue **

* * *

« _Vide. Regina se sentait vide. Elle prêta à peine attention à Marianne, à Emma, à tous ces gens devant elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'enfuir. Loin. _

_-C'est un monstre !_

_Les mots surprirent Regina. Elle se croyait trop brisée pour que ça l'atteigne, mais ça lui fit beaucoup plus mal que prévu. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour changer... pour avoir sa fin heureuse. Une larme perla sur sa joue tandis qu'elle relevait la tête, dévisageant la responsable de ce désastre._

_-Je vous hais, Swan ! siffla-t-elle avant de tourner le dos et de s'enfuir. »_

* * *

-Ça ne répond pas... soupira Emma en rangeant son portable. Je crois que je préférais quand elle lançait des boules de feu.

Mary Margaret, qui marchait à ses côtés en poussant un landau, la dévisagea avec surprise.

-Quoi ? se défendit Emma. Au moins, on savait à quoi s'attendre...

David et Henry échangèrent un regard. Le jeune garçon craignait que sa mère ne reparte dans ses anciens travers. Il refusait de voir les efforts qu'elle avait fait être anéanti. Quand à David... Lui et sa femme savait qu'Emma s'était jetée dans les bras de Hook en dépit de quelque chose. Mais il ignorait quoi.

-Emma... Arrête de te ronger les sangs comme ça, lança-t-il.

-Je voudrais juste être sure qu'elle sait que je suis désolée...

-Et bien, va la voir ! fit Mary Margaret. On gardera un oeil sur Henry.

Emma hésita longuement. Mais sa culpabilité l'emporta et elle laissa ses parents pour prendre la direction de la mairie.

* * *

Courant presque sur le chemin, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la dernière phrase que lui avait adressée la reine. Et elle priait sincèrement pour que celle ci ne le pense pas vraiment. Passant la porte du grand bâtiment, Emma sentit peser le silence. Inquiète, elle monta jusqu'au bureau de la reine et chercha à entrer. La porte était fermée. A clé.

-Regina ? appela la blonde. S'il te plait... J'ai besoin de te parler...

Il n'y eu pas un bruit, pas un mot. Le coeur d'Emma se serra. Elle eu soudain envie de pleurer. Tant pis pour son secret, tant pis pour tout. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'avoir blessé Regina. Réessayant la porte, elle sentit son coeur accélérer à l'idée de se révéler.

-Regina... Je ne voulais pas ça... Je veux seulement te voir heureuse...

Toujours aucune réponse. Pourtant, Emma était certaine que Regina était là.

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? D'accord. Je le mérite. Mais alors, écoute-moi. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose que je ne veux plus taire. Et je voudrais au moins te le dire en te regardant, pour que tu sache que je suis sincère.

Il y eu un long moment de silence, durant lequel Emma n'arriva pas à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Puis enfin, elle entendit quelqu'un se lever de derrière la porte et le verrou sauter. La main sur la poignée, Emma hésita. Son coeur lui sembla encore accélérer tandis qu'elle ouvrait. Regina était retournée s'asseoir sur le sol, la tête dans ses genoux. Elle releva son regard vers Emma et ses yeux rougis donnèrent à celle ci un pincement au coeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? murmura la reine d'une voix rauque.

Emma s'avança dans la pièce et vint s'agenouiller devant Regina. Elle leva ses mains pour prendre celle de la brune mais cette dernière eux un mouvement de recul, presqu'imperceptible, suffisant pourtant pour que la blonde laisse retomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton pirate ? lança Regina, ironique, vénéneuse.

-Non, murmura Emma en baissant la tête.

Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Elle ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, comment s'ouvrir...

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venue t'excuser ? Tu l'as déjà fait. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas. Mais c'est arriver.

-Regina...

-Non, j'en ai assez, Emma ! Assez de travailler dur pour qu'une idiote vienne ruiner mes efforts ! Assez de t'entendre te répondre en excuses alors que tu as une relation !

A mesure que les mots sortaient, les larmes revenaient et Regina s'arrêta de parler pour les laisser couler.

-Une relation que je ne veux pas vraiment... se risqua Emma.

Et elle su qu'en plus d'avoir piqué la curiosité de la reine, elle avait son attention. Regina, toujours en larme, la dévisageait maintenant, attendant la suite. Emma prit une profonde inspiration et regarda la reine dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis avec Killian que parce que je ne peux pas être avec la personne que j'aime.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Regina, surprise elle même par son intérêt. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Parce que cette personne est déjà avec quelqu'un et elle semble très heureuse.

-Mais ? encouragea Regina, ses larmes oubliées.

-Mais j'ai tout détruit...

Regina osa un sourire. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

-Et c'est ça que tu es venue me dire ? Qu'on partage une même peine de ne pouvoir être avec la personne qu'on aime ?

Cette fois, ce fut Emma qui sourit. Timidement, en se rendant compte que Regina n'avait pas compris.

-Non... ce que je suis venue te dire, c'est que je suis avec Killian parce que je me refusais à briser votre bonheur avec Robin.

Regina secoua la tête sans vraiment comprendre, sa peine envolée.

-Tu es amoureuse de Robin ? s'enquit la reine d'un ton qui fit rire Emma.

-Non, sourit cette dernière. De toi !

Un nouveau silence tomba entre les deux femmes. Emma tremblait d'avoir oser le dire à voix haute, et Regina cherchait au fond d'elle à assimiler les derniers mots de la sauveuse. Et lorsque son regard focalisa à nouveau sur la blonde, son « o » surprit devint un sourire lumineux.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire AVANT que je ne suive bêtement le conseil de Tink ?

-Quoi ?

Cette fois, c'était Emma qui était perdue.

-Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis mise en couple ? J'étais tellement certaine que tu ne voulais pas d'une femme... de moi... J'ai tout fait pour me tenir éloignée de toi...

-Alors que...

Regina sourit.

-Oui. Alors que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

Emma la dévisagea, croyant presque que la reine se fichait d'elle. Mais la sincérité de son regard fit chaud au coeur de la blonde. Elle leva à nouveau une main et cette fois, Regina la laissa prendre la sienne.

-Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre... chuchota Emma en se penchant vers la reine.

-Tu es pardonnée..., souffla Regina, une seconde avant que leurs lèvres ne s'unissent, ainsi que l'une et l'autre l'avaient secrètement rêvé depuis qu'Emma était arrivée en ville.

A peine leurs lèvres se touchèrent qu'une onde d'amour pur se répandit dans tout la ville. Et tandis que leur baisé se faisait plus passionné et le désir embrasait leurs veines, les deux femmes se laissèrent succomber à leur amour pour l'autre.

Lorsque Mary Margaret vint aux nouvelles, le lendemain, elle découvrit les deux femmes endormies l'une contre l'autre dans une couverture à même le sol. Et elle su qu'enfin, la sauveuse et la méchante reine s'étaient trouvée.


End file.
